halloween with your original
by neah nightray
Summary: Elena and Elijah decide to celebrate halloween


_**Prompt: By Gorramit Girl**_

It was a cold autumn day of Halloween with people preparing all around Mystic Falls for the trick or treat and the Gilbert- Mikaelson family was no exception. Kol and Elena had decorated every inch of the house, obviously with the purpose to annoy him and ruin the so perfected balance of the house. The front of their house was decorated with several pumpkins, tombs in the yard, big spider webs with black spiders, skeletons and big fangs in the door. Inside the house was pretty much the same making Elijah worry that some fake spider will fall into the cookies.

"Darling, are you sure it was necessary to add so much spider web?" Asked Elijah getting another stash from the oven "YES! Don't you see that this is the only time of the year in which we can embrace our supernatural side without worrying about other people noticing?"

"You do realize you're dressing up as zombie, right?" He replied with a pointed look leaving Elena perplexed "You're missing the point plus vampires are so twilight now"

"You're right, I forgot the last time I sparkled in the sun" Elijah went to prepare another stash "Well, I have a video if…"

"I thought you erased it!" He interrupted with his most threatening bad vampire voice. Elena went to answer when she noticed the missing cookies "I thought you had put a stash in the window"

"I did" Elijah turned to the window to notice the missing cookies "Your abomination eat my cookies"

"Don't be ridiculous, Max knows that he can't eat cookies" Elijah lifted his brows when Jeremy shouted "Elena, can you help me with this make up?!"

They made their way to the end of stairs to find Jeremy dressed up as Jack Skellington from "The nightmare before Christmas"

"Whoa, cute apron, Elijah, that color definite fits you" Jeremy smirked at seeing the original wearing a hello Kitty pink apron "Says the guy dressed up as a clown"

Elena and Jeremy gave him weird looks before changing the subject "So why exactly are you going as the Pumpkin King?"

"Well, Rebekah watched the movie and insisted we go to this party as Jack and Sally" Elena applied the makeup "Yes, that's very interesting, did you stole the cookies?" Asked Elijah.

"There are cookies? Man, I'm starving" Elijah shook his head and glared at Elena "It had to be the eating monster"

"Kol was here earlier" Jeremy interrupted before they got into an argument "Is there something burning?"

The vampires shared a look before rushing into the kitchen to pull out the burned cookies, the Gilberts broke into a laugh at seeing Elijah attempt to not set up the fire alarm "Apparently is a family thing to burn the kitchen"

"I didn't burn the kitchen" Elijah grunted "But you did burn the cookies" Elena countered "Why were you even baking cookies?" Jeremy asked

"Because for every holiday I attempt to do something special only for Rebekah and Kol to burn the kitchen or poison the food in the midst of an argument making Klaus ending eating the servants instead"

"Had you ever thought about going to family therapy?"

"How do you think Freud died?" Elijah moved to throw the cookies and put the only stash left into a bowl

"You do realize we're getting into a psycho pyromaniac family, right?" Jeremy elbowed Elena "It's not like we can be picky about it" She shrugged, Jeremy smirked and left to finish his costume.

"Hey pink apron, stop pouting" Elena said throwing flour at Elijah "Yes, very mature. Throwing flour to my white t shirt" Elena smirked and threw the bag at his hair.

"That's it" Elijah said with a dark look and flashed her in his arms spinning her around "No, wait. I like this shirt" She shouted while laughing

"I know" Elijah replied before flashing them to their room closing the door behind them.

* * *

"I'm not using the plastic fangs!"

"You can't be Dracula without the fangs!"

"You're not making the abomination wear plastic fangs!"

"He's a dog, he has fangs" Elena crossed her arms glaring at him

"So do I" Elijah replied with a pointed look maintaining her glare.

"Yes because the last thing we need it's kids screaming around in the night that they saw a vampire in the Gilbert house" Elena moved her arms exasperated

"I'll concede you that, but why did I have to dress up as Dracula?" Elena pulled him closer by the jacket's lapels "Because you look very eatable like that" She replied with a sweet smile.

Elijah was going to kiss her when Jeremy came down the stairs "GUYS! Kids presents, I thought we agreed you'll leave it for your bedroom"

"And we thought you left" Elena replied pushing him out "Yeah, Yeah I'm going. Behave alright? Try not to burn the house!" He said before Elena closed the door behind him.

"Finally. Now let's scare some kids" She prepared the candy bowls when Elijah chuckled "What's it?"

"You're an adorable zombie" He replied wrapping his arms around her "I'm not adorable, I'm scary" Elijah kissed her temple "You're a completely adorable scary zombie"

Elena blushed when someone knocked in the door "Kids!" Elena said happily.

* * *

"That was so horrible and everybody was so trashy" Rebekah groaned wrapping Jeremy's arm closely to her.

"That's how Halloween parties are now days"

"So that wench cat woman trying to make you his batman was a common thing?"

"No, that was an overly traumatic thing" He replied pulling her closer to kiss her. Rebekah melted into his kiss.

"Well, isn't this cute, two mimes sharing their love with the world" Kol interrupted them stepping out of nowhere.

"Jesus! Kol, you arsemunch! We're no bloody mimes" Rebekah shouted at him trying to keep her heart from beating out of her chest.

"Elijah actually thought I was a clown" Jeremy said trying to stop the siblings from arguing

"Oh God, what did he try to do for this holiday?" Rebekah groaned into Jeremy's shoulder "He tried to bake cookies in a cute hello kitty pink apron" Jeremy replied putting emphasis in the word cute.

The Mikaelson siblings burst out laughing at the image of their noble suit wearer brother in a pink apron. "Priceless" Kol said before adding "You ready to go trick or treating?"

"You're not even dressed up, Kol" Rebekah said in a confused tone "Why would I want to be someone else, dear sister?" He smirked back at her.

"Why do you even want to go trick or treating?" Jeremy asked "Because my friend, what's the point of Halloween without some candies and mischiefs?"

"Now let's go play in the dark" Kol finished with a wicked smile before dragging Jeremy away from Rebekah.

"Dammit, Kol! Stop trying to take Jeremy away from me" Rebekah shouted before following after them.

* * *

Elena closed the door after the last couples of kids "I swear kids this days don't get scared with anything" She sighed before going to the kitchen to retrieve more candies.

"Maybe is just the possibility of a zombie giving them candies is not scary at all" Elijah replied smoothly while wrapping his arms around her and rocking her softly.

"Right, because vampires, witches, werewolves and hybrids are so common and zombies so unreal" She replied dryly before focusing on the counter. "What's that?"

Elena stepped out of his arms and moved to the counter to pick an old withered doll with brown hair and a pink dress.

"That's probably Jeremy's payback for the counter incident" Elijah replied while taking a look at the doll "How original of his part" She said moving to throw the doll in the trash.

They made their way to the living room to sit in the couch snuggling to some old Frankenstein movie.

Halfway through the movie Elena moved to grab some popcorn from the kitchen when she noticed the doll staring at her in the counter.

"What the hell?" She moved to check the trash only to find the doll laying there, turning around to the counter there was no trace of the doll there.

"Elijah!" She called keeping her eyes on the doll, the original came flashing into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" He asked running his eyes over her form to make sure she was alright.

"When I came to the kitchen the doll was standing in the counter staring at me and now it's back in the trash"

"Are you sure you saw the doll in the counter?"

"Yes, I'm sure I saw it" She grunted glaring at him. "And I believe you" He stepped over and picked the doll.

"I don't see anything weird in it but I'll not put it past Jeremy to try and scare us"

"You're right, let's just forget the whole thing" Elijah put his arm around her and they went back to the living room while the doll stood there watching them.

* * *

The Salvatore boarding house was empty since the brothers had decided to take a bonding trip making it the perfect target for a Halloween prank.

Kol throw some toilet paper at Rebekah and then a vampire speed they proceeded to surround the house with it while Jeremy went around throwing rotten eggs at the house.

Once they were done they went inside where Kol gave them some of Damon's expensive scotch

"I thought you say we'll have candies and now we're stealing their alcohol?" Jeremy asked before taking a sip from it. Kol shrugged "I doubt the Salvatores have some candies laying around, so we'll have to settle."

"And now for the great ending" He pulled a bag full of silly spring and confetti out of nowhere "Ta da!"

Jeremy looked at Rebekah "where did he had that?" She shook her head and looked back at him "Trust me, you don't want to know"

"Alright, let's move, we have work to do, people" Kol signaled for Jeremy to get some silly string while Rebekah took a look around the living room.

"I have an idea" She smirked maliciously at them.

* * *

The doorbell rang while Elena and Elijah were watching a marathon of the walking dead, Elijah went to answer. "Hello?" The light of the porch flickered softly "Is there someone there?" He tried again, but he couldn't see or hear anyone.

"Who was at the door?" Elena asked him sleepily from the couch "No one" He whispered softly before engulfing her in his arms when the sound of the kitchen door bolted them out.

They shared a look before making their way to the kitchen "You know, this is how horror movies begin" said Elena.

"Something tells me we can handle a maniac serial murder" He replied dryly before turning on the lights in the kitchen to see that there was nothing there.

The lights flickered making Elijah feel a cold shiver down his back before the doorbell rang again.

They answered to find once again nothing, the lights flickered again and a rotten smell filled the house with the sound of a cold laugh making the lights go off for a couple of seconds.

When they came back the doll was standing in front of them. "I told you there was something wrong with the doll" Elena hissed at Elijah.

He pretended not to hear her and turned to the doll "What do you want?" The doll turned her head slightly and soft innocent young voice came from it "I want to play a game".

The lights flickered again and the doll was gone.

"Ok, we should definitely find the doll and burn it" Elena said looking for a lighter "I don't believe the solution is to burn it"

"Well, it's not like we can call the Ghostbusters now, can we?" She replied finding the lighter. "You're right, because the Ghostbusters will take their time to come to Mystic Falls" He snorted.

"Let's just…" She trailed off when the doorbell rang again. "Don't answer it" Elijah murmured to her.

The sound of heavy steps dominated the house guide them upstairs where the door of their bedroom was slightly open. Inside the doll sat in the middle of the bed.

"Here we go" Elena flashed towards the doll with the lighter except the lighter didn't turn on, the doll laughed and the lights flickered again signaling that the doll was gone.

"Well, that was exceptionally effective" Elijah said crossing his arms making Elena glare at him "Do you have a better plan, you all mighty original?"

"Actually I do" He said moving to hug her and rub her back to soothe her "I'll grab the doll and then turned it over to one of my witches"

"I suppose you'll be my Dracula knight then" He smiled softly at her "It'll be a team work, my lady"

The doorbell rang again making them head downstairs where the doll was watching them from the couch. "I don't like dolls anymore" Elena said glaring at the doll "Then it's a good thing you stick with teddy bears" Elijah smirked at her.

The doorbell rang again, Elijah went for the doll only for it to vanish. They stood perplexed staring at the room when they hear a clasp coming from the kitchen.

They flashed towards there to find the doll smiling at them, this time they both made a try for it only to disappear again. The doorbell rang again.

And then there was silence, their ragged breathing filling the room until heavy steps on the stairs and softly childish laugh took over.

They went back to the living room to find the doll at the top of the stairs. This time a strong knocking came from the door when the lights started to flicker again and the doll's laugh filled the room.

When the lights returned to normal the doll was gone but the knocking increased making Elena loose it and head outside in full vampire mode only to scare the kids asking for candies.

"Well, we'll certainly be hearing about that in the next council meeting" Elijah smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her and rocking her.

The lights flickered again "How cute" the doll started to say from the bottom of the stairs before being engulfed by Max's mouth that tore her apart.

"I guess that worked too" Elena said before moving to hug and nuzzle the dog "Max, you're my hero, the best Dracula ever" She said before kissing him.

Elijah stood there glaring at the dog, Elena and Max stared at him expectantly "If you expect me to kiss him you're being awfully delusional" Making the dog bark at him and Elena laugh.

* * *

The next day the sun was coming out signaling a new beautiful day while a grumpy Elijah was making some of his special blue Hawaiian coffee glaring at Max through the window making holes into his well-cared yard.

"You know, I don't know if it's safe to let him bury the doll in the yard" Elena said munching a toast. "In first place, we shouldn't let him bury anything in the yard." He replied.

"It's a dog, Elijah, It's what they do" She countered when Jeremy came downstairs grinning like he won the lottery "I'm gonna take it that you've a good night"

"The best" Jeremy replied making a go for the special coffee only to be slapped away by Elijah "Drink the normal coffee"

"You were nicer with the cute apron" Jeremy grunted getting some of the normal coffee "What about you? How was the trick or treat?"

Elijah and Elena shared a look before replying a stiff "We don't want to talk about it" Making Jeremy look outside to see Max burying the rests of a doll.

"What happened to Kol's doll?" He asked startling them both "What do you mean Kol's doll?" Elena asked taking a dangerous stance.

"He dropped it yesterday when he came over" He replied looking between them "Why?"

"I'm going to stake your brother" Elena said before bolting out of the kitchen. Jeremy looked confused at Elijah.

"Did he eat my cookies too?" He said before following Elena out.

_**Meanwhile in the Salvatore Boarding House…**_

When the Salvatores brothers came back from their bonding trip they found not only their toilet paper house but every furniture and Damon's favorite expensive rug glued to the roof.

"You have to be kidding me!" Damon exclaimed before making his way inside "And they took the alcohol too!"

Stefan shrugged and went to his room to fix his hair and brood some more leaving his brother do all the cleaning.

* * *

_Reviews make me happy :3_


End file.
